


Cookies and Creampie

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Chikara had a big plan for today. And of course, there’s two problems with this plan.Akaashi Keiji and Futakuchi Kenji.People assume Futakuchi is the only troublemaker, but truth be told: Akaashi is just as mischievous. He’s only sneakier about it. Usually.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Kinkmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Cookies and Creampie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish/gifts).



> A nsfw server I'm on is doing a thing called Kinkmas, and I chose to do "30/Day six: double penetration // baking cookies/pie" for Ennoakafuta, and I wanted to gift it to my friend, Fish! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I didn't want to wait to post it because I wanted to post it for Ennoaka week lol. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!! :D

Chikara had a big plan for today. Bake treats for their neighbors, their friends and family, and even some for his crew for his upcoming film starting in the new year. And of course, there’s two problems with this plan.

Akaashi Keiji and Futakuchi Kenji.

People assume Futakuchi is the only troublemaker, but truth be told: Akaashi is just as mischievous. He’s only sneakier about it. Usually.

Futakuchi always gets into trouble somehow. Whether it’s sneaking dough from the bowl or being handsy, he’s always up to something. Chikara has to keep a close eye on him.

Akaashi is usually sly, but one of his bolder moves is what Chikara and Futakuchi have dubbed “the butt slap.” Akaashi has far too much fun with this. Usually Chikara is the one whose ass is slapped, and Futakuchi always cackles (which then usually leads to Futakuchi’s ass also being spanked). It doesn’t matter what Chikara is doing, he could be putting away laundry, coming out of the shower, or as he is now, baking cookies. And there comes a seemingly innocent Akaashi, but Chikara knows better. And yet he always has the same reaction, squeaking with a bright red face.  _ “Keiji!” _

Off in the living room, Futakuchi cackles loudly.

“Yes?” Akaashi says, face deadpan and only a roguish glint in his eyes giving a hint as to what he did. “Something wrong, babe?”

Chikara places the newly cooled tray of cookies down on the counter and moves his hands from the cookie tray to his hips. “You really have too much fun with that,” he insists, hoping the blush on his cheeks aren’t too noticeable.

“Not my fault you have a great ass that I like to slap like a drum,” Akaashi smirks. “Fun to slap. Very plush.”

“My ass isn’t plush,” Chikara scoffs, growing even redder by the second.

Akaashi reaches behind and squeezes said ass. “I’d beg to differ.”

“I thought I told you two to stay out of the kitchen,” Chikara continues, sporting a look at the newly appeared Futakuchi, who probably has sneaked into the kitchen for more cookie dough. A cookie dough fiend, he tells you. Well, Futakuchi is always a fiend. Akaashi isn’t far off, either.

“You two never listen,” Chikara says, clicking his tongue.

The only thing those two listened to was about wearing their matching Christmas sweaters today for their Christmas card later. Their sweaters even match the ones they got for their dogs: Roxy the Australian shepherd, Baby the gray miniature Schnauzer, and Sour Gummy the Shih Tzu. Despite the names, Roxy is the baby of the family, with Sour Gummy taking a great likeness to Akaashi (she always has a grumpy face on, but it’s adorable). Baby is the mother of the family, quite similar to Chikara. Sometimes she’s the mom even when Chikara is a tad silly. And of course, that leaves Roxy to be like Futakuchi. They have the same pouting face even, and it never fails to make Chikara and Akaashi laugh.

“We like seeing you irritated, you’re hot when you’re all fired up,” Futakuchi smirks, trailing a hand up Chikara’s side. “Come on, don’t you want any help with the baking?”

“And have half the kitchen covered in powdered sugar again?” Chikara quirks an eyebrow. “Only if you want to be on your hands and knees cleaning up.”

“You know I don’t mind being on my hands and knees,” Futakuchi purrs.

A flush covers his cheeks. No matter how often he’s subjected to Futakuchi’s teasing, it still affects him somewhat. Even if he’s giving an eye roll at the same time. “Go back to the living room, the last batch is almost in the oven anyway.”

“Come on, Keiji,” Futakuchi dramatically sighs, tossing an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

“I’m almost done making my tea, hold on,” Akaashi hums, pouring the hot water into his tea cup.

“Minxes I tell you,” Chikara mutters to himself. “That’s what you are.”

“But you love us,” Futakuchi coos, kissing his cheek. “Isn’t that right, Keiji?”

Another butt slap by Akaashi signals his departure from the kitchen. Chikara sighs. This isn’t over.

The last batch of cookies are finished in the oven and Chikara pulls them out to cool on the rack. He shuts off the oven and glances to the living room. He doesn't have to keep an eye on the oven now...

Chikara waltzes out of the kitchen and plops down in Futakuchi’s lap. “What are you doing, babe?” he asks, purposefully shifting a bit to rub against Futakuchi’s groin. Judging by the tent starting to take place and the pleasured yet pained expression on his face, it’s working.

“Checking to make sure my team’s data is correct for the presentation next week,” Futakuchi slowly says, shutting his eyes as Chikara’s lips cover his neck.

“You’re such a hard worker,” he practically purrs, running a hand up Futakuchi’s chest. “One of your sexiest traits, if I say so myself.”

“Really now?” Futakuchi lays a gentle hand on Chikara’s waist, moaning a little as Chikara sucks on a soft piece of flesh on his neck.

“Yep,” Chikara confirms, getting right back to his own work. Soon a Santa-red hickey is above Futakuchi’s sweater.

“Alright, back to decorating!” Chikara hops up and after pulling down his sweater, heads back to the kitchen. He hears Futakuchi’s squawk of indignation and Chikara smirks as he prepares his royal icing.

“You’re going to just leave?!”

“I have cookies to flood!”

Revenge is nice.

Chikara forgets about his plan for a while, outlining all the cookies in a thin royal icing so he can go back and flood the cookies, not having to worry about any of the icing sliding off the cookie because of that border of thinner royal icing. Having two aunts own a bakery and teach you everything they know has its perks.

Akaashi sneaks into the kitchen, silent as a mouse. Chikara doesn’t even know until he wraps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest.

“More tea?” Chikara asks, glancing over his shoulder.

“Nope,” Akaashi says, resting his chin on Chikara’s shoulder. “Wondering how much you have left to do. Dinner is near, maybe we can get takeout.”

“That’d be good,” Chikara agrees. “I have a little bit left to do. Color the ornament and use that tool to make it look squirly. You know?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi agrees. “But I think that can wait.”

“Huh?”

Akaashi takes the icing bag in his hands and sets it on the counter beside the rest of them, before picking up Chikara and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Keiji!”

“Yes?” he says, setting him down on the couch, right on Futakuchi’s lap.

“You don’t think you can get away with all that teasing, do you?” Futakuchi murmurs in his ear, hand sneaking under his sweater.

Chikara shivers.

“Decorating those cookies can wait, right?” Akaashi purrs.

“Y-yeah,” Chikara stammers, turning into putty in their hands.

“Good,” Akaashi smirks.

“We missed you,” Futakuchi says, nipping Chikara’s neck. “And your cute ass.” A quick pinch to his butt proves his words.

“You horny buckets,” Chikara mutters.

“Says you, also a horny bucket,” Futakuchi scoffs.

“How do you feel about both of us?” Akaashi asks, taking the softer route and cupping Chikara’s face, thumb stroking his cheek softly. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

Chikara’s pants get tighter at that thought. “Please.”

“I’m so glad we keep lube in all of the rooms,” Futakuchi sighs, reaching for the small table beside the couch. “Do we have condoms already or do we need more?”

“If you both are okay with it, can we go without them?” Chikara asks.

Akaashi and Futakuchi glance at each other. “We did get our check-ups last week, we’re all clean.”

“Then I don’t see why not,” Futakuchi says, grabbing the bottle of lube.

Akaashi swoops in for a kiss, licking Chikara’s bottom lip and causing him to moan, opening his mouth. Tongues battle for dominance, but Chikara is in the mood to give up control, so soon enough Akaashi’s tongue explores his mouth.

“You’re going to need to stop kissing long enough for us to undress,” Futakuchi points out.

Akaashi pulls back. “Kenij, help Chikara undress,” he says, already pulling off his sweater and tossing it to the side.

Futakuchi doesn’t waste any time, tugging off Chikara’s sweater and unzipping his pants. He lifts him by the hips to yank off Chikara’s jeans, showing off his dark red lacy panties.

Akaashi and Futakuchi both groan at the sight. “You’re such a tease,” Akaashi mumbles, bending down to kiss Chikara again.

Futakuchi adjusts so he’s sitting sideways on the couch, allowing Akaashi to join them. Akaashi pulls Chikara closer, causing him to put out his hands on the cushion and displaying his ass to Futakuchi.

Chikara doesn’t hear Futakuchi but he senses a big smirk across his face as a finger teases his hole through the thin lace.

“Kenji,” Chikara whines. “Don’t tease me.”

“Like how you teased me earlier?” Futakuchi retorts. “Oh baby, we’re going to have some fun with you.”

When Futakuchi strips down completely, Akaashi still doesn’t let Chikara go, but rather strokes him through his now soaked underwear.

“You’re so wet, baby,” he coos, pushing back a lock of Chikara’s hair behind his ear.

Chikara clenches the couch cushions beneath him. “Fuck me already, will you?”

“Not before we stretch,” Futakuchi reminds him. The sound of the bottle opening sounds and the squeeze of the bottle is next, meaning they’re finally getting somewhere.

Futakuchi tugs down his panties, checking to make sure Chikara is ready before slipping in one finger. Chikara hisses and Akaashi rubs his hip, murmuring soft praise in his ear to help loosen and relax him.

Another finger slides in and after a moment, Chikara starts rocking against Futakuchi’s digits.

“I bet you’re aching for our cocks, huh baby?” Futakuchi coos as he curls his fingers against his walls. Chikara cries out and Akaashi holds out two fingers. “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Chikara whimpers, opening his mouth to suck on Akaashi’s outstretched fingers.

“You always love to suck something,” Akaashi chuckles, smirking a tad. Yeah, that goes right to his dick. “You look good as you suck, too,” Akaashi continues. “Doesn’t he, Kenji?”

“He always looks good,” Futakuchi hums, inserting a third finger inside Chikara. Another moment passes and Futakuchi slowly slips out his fingers. “Keiji, help me settle him on me.”

Akaashi gently pushes Chikara back, where he’s sitting against Futakuchi’s chest. “You enter first and then when he’s used to it, I’ll join. Does that sound okay, Chi?”

Chikara nods, mind buzzing. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Futakuchi covers his dick with lube and steadies his grip Chikara’s hips. “I’m going in, okay?”

“Yes, yes, okay.”

It hasn’t been very long since the last time they had sex. Actually, the last time they had sex was the previous day. But Chikara lets out a groan so loud, people would think he’s a virgin having neither experienced a cock or even a dildo before.

And Futakuchi feels like absolute heaven inside of him. Every throb and adjustment makes Chikara suck in his breath, try to regain focus.

“You look so lost in pleasure,” Akaashi remarks, stroking Chikara’s cheek again. “I want to join Kenji in making you feel like that.”

“Please do,” Chikara begs. “I want you both inside me, I need you both.”

Futakuchi starts to thrust at a slow pace, quickly gaining momentum. Chikara pants, nails scratching Akaashi’s thighs. “Please,  _ please _ —” he pleads and Futakuchi swears under his breath.

Akaashi quickly slathers lube over his member and after checking with Chikara and Futakuchi, slowly slides in.

All three of them groan in tandem, everyone getting used to the feeling. Chikara feels so full and happy, and he always forgets how much he loves having both of them inside him.

Chikara reaches behind and grasps Futakuchi’s locks, tugging as he goes faster. He and Akaashi move at slightly different speeds, one of them always hitting Chikara’s sweet spot.

Chikara squeezes around their members, emitting loud gasps from his two lovers.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come,” Futakuchi groans.

“G-good,” Chikara pants. “I want you both of you to come and have you drip out of me, fuck me so hard I— I’ll be feeling you for days.”

“That can be arranged, my love,” Akaashi chuckles, pounding into him harder.

Not much time passes before all three tumble over the edge of bliss, lost in their orgasms. Chikara collapses between them, resting his forehead on Akaashi’s chest.

“You’re both lucky that nothing is in the oven,” Chikara says as Futakuchi reaches for tissues to clean them up.

“And why is that?” Futakuchi asks, wincing as he pulls out of Chikara. Akaashi follows and Chikara misses them, but is glad they’re sandwiching him with their warmth and love. He always has his boys with him.

“Because we’re getting into the shower,” Chikara says. “And we’re not getting out of the shower for a while.”

Futakuchi kisses Akaashi’s cheek then Chikara's. “Let’s go,  _ horny buckets _ .”


End file.
